I Must Not Chase the Boys
by rogueangel1988
Summary: Yet another Rogue does a talent show fic, but that's not were mine ends. Slight AU, the song is not mine it's Play's I Must Not Chase The BOys. Sorry, yet another bad summary
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing but Ms Hudgins-- and who would want to own her really? I really want to own the X-Men, do you think if I've been good this year Santa will give them to me?

Enjoy the story, and please, if you have any suggestions to add to the story, don't be afraid to send them to me. They just might be better then my own.

The crowd was growing restless. She had known that Pietro was going to get boo-ed off stage. Who really believed that performing cheap magic tricks in a High School talent show was going to go over well?

Rogue looked behind her toward the faculty advisor of this event, Ms. Hudgins looked right back at her with a grin. If Rogue had any choice in the matter, she wouldn't be there getting ready to go on stage. But it wasn't her choice. Ms. Hudgins was the drama teacher at Bayville High, and it just so happened that Rogue never really went to drama class.

Hudgins told Rogue that if she won the talent show, she would be willing to ignore all the absences and give her an 'A' in the class.

It didn't help that her "father figure" had just told her that she was slacking and until she showed a marked improvement she'd have double Danger Room sessions with just him.

_Gawd, Logan really knows how to motivate someone._ Rogue mused looking over at her "family" in the crowd. Logan sat with his arms crossed over his broad chest probably wishing he was able to smoke, Professor Xavier was in the aisle (he was wheelchair bound) looking politely up at stage. Ororo Munroe sat between the two men calmly staring at the stage. The other students who lived with her at the institute were sitting on the other side of Logan showing various stages of boredom on their faces.

Jean and Scott sat side by side trying to be a good example for the other mutants, but it wasn't working considering the two were talking telepathically. Kurt and Even were probably plotting a prank that the two of them could pull on the residents of the institute, those two were just trouble when paired together unsupervised. Kitty just sat with her chin resting in the palm of her hand blowing a bubble.

Rogue had no desire to go up on stage and embarrass herself in front of the general population of Bayville. She'd been there for three years already, and still most residents wouldn't talk to her, and that's how she liked it.

"You ready Rogue?" Ms. Hudgins asked from right behind her. Focusing back on stage she noticed that Pietro was taking his bow, to many boos. "Take a deep breath, have a good time."

"Thank you Pietro the Great, for that wonderful show." The MC said to be polite. He looked like he would rather have been stuck in a room with nails on a chalkboard for hours that to watch that 'talent' ever again. "Next up is Rogue. So please, put your hands together for her."

Rogue stepped on stage and everyone noticed a big difference in her. She had forgone her typical Goth make-up and applied just some black eye liner to bring out the green in her eyes more than normal. She stood before them wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with rips on the knees, through the rips, they could see fishnet stockings. She was also wearing a red corset with leather stitching; her arms were bare of gloves.

Turning her back to the crowd they noticed two black lined angel wings spread on her shoulder blades. Then the music started, all the whispering stopped.

Won't someone tell me what has happen to me

Why am I so misunderstood

Why can't they see

Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel

That I used to be

They say I'll understand it all in good time

But age ain't nothing but a number in my mind

Goin' crazy with this push me pull me

Caught between wrong and right

Rogue's voice rang out over the auditorium, crowd was mesmerized. This was the same girl they saw every day at school refusing to have any company.

"Damn, she's hot!" Michael, one of the school's football players, breathed nudging the person beside him. He had never paid any attention to her before because of the attitude she projected.

I wanna give in to the woman in me

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

I started writing down my deepest secrets

Seven days a week of truth and fantasy

Got the feelin' that the way my life is

Got to be prepared for changes

"Dude, your sister can work it out!" Evan whispered to Kurt. They had known her for the last three years and never once did she ever mention the fact that she could sing. Then again she never shared anything about herself voluntarily.

Won't someone tell me what has happen to me

Why am I so misunderstood

Why can't they see

Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel

That I used to be

I wanna give in to the woman in me

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

Lance Alvers and the other members of the Brotherhood watched as their former team mate sang. Lance looked to his left and saw that both Toad and Fred had their mouths hanging open. But with Toad that was a normal sight- he liked to eat flies. But Lance assumed it was because they were watching the girl that has beaten their butts so many times in the last three years sing on stage. And looking gorgeous while doing it!

I wanna go left but they tell go right

Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight

The moral of the story is I got no choice

I must not chase

They can try to make me write a thousand lines

But that won't ever change the way I feel inside

They've got their opinions but I just don't care

Cause that's not what I wanna hear

Scott knew that Rogue had a crush on him, he had never once believed that he might one day feel the same. He knew next to nothing about her, and what they did know, had made him wary of her in the beginning. Now listening to her open up, even with just the song, he felt something stir. He felt love for the girl, he considered himself lucky to be able to see the real Rogue.

I, I must, I must not chase the boys

I, I must, I must not chase the boys

I must. I must, I must not…chase…the boys

I wanna give in to the woman in me

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be

The moral of the story it I got no choice

I must not chase the boys

Logan doesn't care about a lot of things, but that girl on stage he figured was as close to his daughter as he was ever going to get. He had never felt such pride as he did watching her relieve her feelings into the song.

I wanna go left but the tell me go right

Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight

The moral of the story it I got no choice

I must not chase…

The crowd was stunned. Some wondered if this was the same girl they had seen in the halls or around town the last three years. On stage she didn't seen quite so angry as she did normally. But maybe that was just a front.

…The boys

Rogue whispered the last words to the song and walked off stage even before the crowd realized the song was done. It had felt good to get back on stage again. She never realized how much she had missed it these last three years. Maybe, she won't stop again.

"And the winner of the Bayville High Talent Show is…..Rogue!" The MC announced. Everyone waited for her to come back on stage, but Rogue had already left the building. She didn't need a trophy to tell her that she had done a good job. She knew she had, and that was all that mattered.

In the very back of the auditorium sat a woman with white hair and pure sight-less eyes. It seems as though Destiny wasn't done messing with Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. My. God!" Kitty exclaimed as the lights came back on after the show. "I, like, didn't know she could sing!"

"Hey, Kit, no one knew. She doesn't really tell us anything." Evan said throwing his arm playfully over her shoulder.

Kurt was lost to his own world. He had been so happy when he had learned that, technically, Rogue was his sister. He had finally found someone who trusted him unconditionally; Kurt knew that he trusted Rogue unconditionally. He'd give his life to save hers, and visa versa. It hurt knowing that she was intentionally holding pieces of herself back, not letting the X-Men, especially Kurt, know the real HER.

"Why doesn't she ever let us in?" Kurt groaned, looking at the other members of the team.

"Are you, by any chance Charles Xavier?" A female voice said from behind the group of mutants. Turning they saw an older woman standing there holding a cane- it appeared as though the woman was blind, her eyes where pure white, just like when Ororo controlled the weather. Other than that she looked just like someone's kindly grandmother.

"Yes, ma'am, I am Professor Charles Xavier. What can I do for you?" Xavier said turning his wheelchair around to look at the woman.

"I believe that you have my charge at your Institute." The woman said kindly with a slight smile, "My little Anna-Marie."

"I am sorry, but I have no student by that name." Xavier responded calmly, but inwardly he was confused by this woman's accusation. The X-Men all exchanged dumb-founded looks.

"You do…she was just recently on stage. And let me tell you, I haven't heard her sing like that since the day that Jonas left." The woman said with a secret smile as though remembering the past.

"No way, you can't mean Rogue!" Evan blurted before he could censor himself.

"That is my Anna-Marie. And I must talk to her." The woman said.

"If you would like to accompany us back to the institute, we can see if Rogue would like to talk to you." Xavier said looking around at his students. He sent them a telepathic message to be nice. They all headed out to the cars to go home.

1. Back at the institute, Rogue was laying in the room she shared with Kitty. She was listening to a CD she had hidden years before when she had fled Mississippi. Then suddenly there was an intrusion. Xavier was telling her to come down, she had a visitor. But no matter how she asked Xavier refused to tell who it was.

Walking down the stairs she noticed that the X-Men were just walking in the main doors. She noticed that they had been speaking among themselves but when they noticed her they all stopped talking. Next entered Logan and Ororo, followed by Xavier and a woman whom Rogue had assumed she had left forever.

"Irene? What are you doing here?" Rogue hissed looking daggers at the woman. Kurt didn't see any reason for Rogue to be so angry at the woman who proved to be extremely kind on the ride over from the High School.

"Honestly, that was not the type of reaction that I was expecting after four years." The woman responded. "And since when did you start wearing all black, what would the fans say in Mississippi and New Orleans."

The X-Men couldn't understand how the blind woman could tell what Rogue was wearing. They exchanged matching looks of confusion as they processed the part of Rogue's fans.

"Well, Mommy- I gave that all up the day I became a mutant." Rogue said amongst gasps, they connected that the kindly old lady they'd driven home with was Irene Adler- also known as Destiny, Mystique's partner in crime. "But you probably already saw that years ago when you first saw that I was needed to make sure the future is your way."

"Anna-Marie Adler!" The woman scolded, "How dare you speak to me like that. Now be the good daughter that you are and give me a hug."

The younger woman begrudgingly made her way down the stairs to the woman who she had believed to be her mother for the first 13 years of her life and gave her a brief hug. "Irene, why are you here?" She asked exasperated as she pulled away from the hug.

"Anna, you know why. It's time." Was the cryptic answer that Rogue received, while it appeared like Rogue understood what it meant, none of the other X-Men did.

"Um, like, would anyone like to clue me into whatever is going on?" Kitty finally questioned with a perplexed look. That girl should have been born blonde, it would fit with her valley-speak perfectly. Evan shrugged taking a seat on the stairs to watch the exchange more comfortably.

"You are needed now more then ever. Now you can make a point to the humans, and most likely they will still like you, Anna." Irene said completely ignoring the X-Men.

"I'm needed here Momma. The X-Men are my family now." Rogue said throwing her arms out encompassing the other mutants in the mansion. Along the upper balcony the New Mutants were watching, the X-Men were standing around the two arguing mutants, while Storm and Logan flanked Xavier. "I can't leave them for the past."

Before Irene could respond Rogue turned and was gone, "Dude! Where'd she go?" Evan exclaimed from his position on the stairs.

"Help change her mind." Irene said turning back to Xavier ignoring Evan's outburst. "She is needed. With her back, mutant awareness and acceptance could be furthered in two months then it would in three years if she doesn't."

No one responded, or stopped her, as she made her way out of the mansion. "Chuck?" Logan inquired; he was about as confused as the next in this turn of events.

"I'd still like to know where Rogue went!" Evan exclaimed, looking around the room. Like she'd just show up if anyone ask about it.

"Don't worry about it Spikes." The southern mutant's voice said from behind him. Turning he saw her sitting on the steps just four above him. "It's magic!"

"What!?" Kitty exclaimed, that girl was so gullible. She'd probably look if you told her that gullible was written on the ceiling.

"Kit, just go to bed." Rogue said shaking her head at her room mate. "It's stage magic. It came in handy back home. I'm going to bed."

The X-Men watched as she walked up the stairs not giving them a second thought. They were confused as to what to do with the information they'd gained that night about Rogue.


End file.
